ISN'T GOOD FATHER
by MikanGeunSuk
Summary: Kecintaan Sasuke pada sang Istri Sakura membuatnya gelap mata. Sasuke membenci siapapun yang merenggut perhatian dan kasih sayang wanita itu dari dirinya. termasuk pada putri semata wayang mereka, Sarada. Ini kisah hubungan antar Ayah dan Anak yang dinodai oleh kebencian dan rasa sayang. BAD SUMMARY. WARNING INSIDE! SASUKE x SARADA. Chap 2 is UP! enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**ISN'T GOOD FATHER | Chapter 1 | Sasuke,Sarada | M for Violence and Language | Family, Hurt/ Comfort | Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto | Warning : Bad Sasuke. Verbal Abuse. Violence. Amatir. Thypo(s) | Original Story by Mikan desu .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 _ **Sebenci apapun, kau tidak akan bisa mengingkari bahwa di dalam tubuh kita mengalir darah yang sama, Papa...**_

 **===oooo===**

Senja menghitam. Menghantar sang mentari jingga kembali ke peraduan untuk tertidur lelap setelah seharian berjaga.

Pria itu tahu hari sudah mulai malam, rasa dingin mulai menusuk kulit pucatnya, namun dia belum ingin beranjak dari tempat dirinya kini berada.

Pusara makam sang istri tercinta. Pria dengan helaian raven sehitam malam itu tak berhenti membelai nisan yang terukir nama sang istri tercinta di sana. Onyxnya setengah menerawang dengan bekas jejak airmata yang seolah tak pernah mengering.

"Sakura..." dirinya kembali mendesahkan nama sang istri yang demi mendapatkan cinta wanita berhelai merah muda itu sang pria harus rela meninggalkan segala karir yang dibangunnya di luar Konoha. Demi dapat bersama gadis pertama yang mampu menyentuh hatinya itu, Sasuke rela mengubur semua impiannya untuk melanjutkan hidup di luar kota tempatnya tumbuh semasa kecil.

Kebahagiaan... itulah yang ingin dia raih bersama wanita yang sangat dia cintai. Sasuke ingin menyerahkan seluruh dirinya, seluruh hidupnya hanya untuk bersama wanita yang kini resmi menyandang nama dan menjadi bagian keluarganya yaitu Uchiha Sakura.

Dunia terasa lengkap saat mereka bersama. Hanya berdua... namun Sasuke merasa seluruh dunia beserta isinya telah menjadi miliknya.

Namun saat mendengar sang istri mengandung buah cintanya, Sasuke merasakan kecemburuan yang luar biasa. Sakura... Sakura-Nya akan terbagi dengan orang lain. Tidak akan menjadi milik Uchiha Sasuke sendiri, tapi juga akan membagi perhatian serta kasih sayangnya dengan satu orang asing yang akan hadir di tengah mereka tak lama lagi.

Lelaki itu tak rela istri tercintanya membagi hati pada orang lain. Sekalipun itu pada buah cinta mereka sendiri. Sakura adalah miliknya... miliknya yang paling berharga.

Karena itu saat kehamilan sang istri mulai membesar, Sasuke ingin cepat mengeluarkan mahluk itu dari rahim istrinya. Sasuke selalu mengutuk setiap kali Sakura merasa kesakitan karena pergerakan aktif calon anaknya di dalam kandungan. Berbeda dengan sang istri yang selalu berseri dan berbinar ceria saat mengetahui perkembangan dan perubahan calon buah hati mereka.

Saat bayi mungil yang berjenis kelamin perempuan itu lahir ke dunia, Sasuke harus menahan diri untuk tidak membanting bayi cantik itu ke lantai saat sang istri memintanya menggendong putri mereka. Pria tampan itu mengernyit menahan rasa tak suka saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan tubuh darah dagingnya sendiri.

Sakura sendiri tampak tak menyadari keanehan pada suaminya. Di depan sang istri tercinta, Sasuke memang memainkan sandiwaranya dengan sangat baik. Berperan sebagai seorang Ayah yang sangat mencintai keluarganya, termasuk putri semata wayangnya. Karena itu Sarada, sang putri tunggal selalu merasa sang Papa mencintainya seperti Ayah lain di luar sana mencintai anaknya.

.

.

.

Usia Sarada saat itu 8 tahun. Seorang putri yang sangat cantik, aktif dan juga ceria. Sarada kecil sangat menyukai segala hal yang berwarna-warni. Apapun yang terlihat menarik di matanya akan gadis kecil itu kejar sampai dapat.

Begitu pula saat melihat sebuah ballon terbang melewatinya. Balon itu memiliki warna kesukaannya. Warna merah muda. Senada dengan helaian rambut sang Mama. Karena itulah Sarada kecil bermaksud berlari mengejar dan menangkap ballon itu.

Terus terbang tinggi... dan kian jauh...

Namun Sarada kecil pantang menyerah. Dia terus mengejar ballon merah muda itu sampai di ujung jalan.

Gadis kecil itu tidak melihat seseorang di seberang jalan, seorang pria dengan Cadillac biru tua tampak memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Seringai jahat tergambar di rupa tampan sempurnanya.

Akhirnya, kesempatan untuk menyingkirkan pengganggu dalam kehidupannya bersama sang istri tercinta muncul juga. Dia harus memanfaatkan celah ini sebaik-baiknya. Tampaknya Sakura belum menyadari jika putri kecil mereka telah berlari jauh dan menantang bahaya.

Diinjaknya gas kuat-kuat saat melihat celah untuk menabrak putri kecilnya. Darah dagingnya sendiri. Sasuke tak peduli. Setiap kutu pengganggu harus disingkirkan!

Mobilnya melaju dengan kecepatan penuh. Sedikit lagi, tinggal sedikit lagi sebelum semua tujuannya tercapai. Sakura akan kembali menjadi miliknya

 **HANYA MILIK UCHIHA SASUKE SAJA...**

Saat jarak hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi menjelang tubrukan, sesosok tubuh datang menerjang. Mengangkat kemudian sedikit melempar dengan kasar tubuh mungil itu ke tempat yang aman.

 _BRUUKKK_

 _CKIIITTT_

 _JDDUUAAGGG_

Tubrukan keras itu terjadi. Tubuhnya terlempar dan terpelanting hingga beberapa meter jauhnya. Membentur aspal jalan dengan sangat keras. Tubuhnya bersimbah darah dengan beberapa luka menganga cukup lebar.

Tangan Sasuke gemetar di kemudi mobil saat melihat di kaca bagian depan, terdapat helaian merah muda yang tertinggal. Sementara anak sialan itu mewarisi onyx dan helaian raven sehitam malam miliknya.

Merah muda?

Otak Sasuke cukup lambat mencerna kali ini. Padahal biasanya dia selalu dijuluki sang Jenius sejati.

Gemetar, pria itu membuka pintu mobilnya. Dan pemandangan di hadapannya membuatnya ingin mati saat itu juga.

Wanita yang dia cintai, bersimbah darah.

Sakura sedang meregang nyawa atas perbuatan nekatnya.

"AARRRRGGGHHHHHH...!"

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

===oooo===

 _ **Hy, salam kenal senpai-tachi semua. Mikan penghuni baru di FFN ini. Setelah kurang lebih 1 tahun menjelajah FFN sebagai readers setia, kini Mikan mencoba berkarya dengan kemampuan seadanya.**_

 _ **Mikan tau cerita ini masih sangat banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan, mohon bimbingan dan dimaafkan**_

 _ **Akhir kata, terimakasih bagi semua yang sudah berkenan membaca, dan mereview cerita ini**_

 _ **Sampai bertemu di chapter 2**_


	2. Chapter 2

**#FanfictFES #ISNTGOODFATHER #MikanGeunSuk**

 **|| ISN'T GOOD FATHER| Sasuke, Sarada, Sakura| Chapter 2 | Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto | M for Language and Violence | Family, Hurt/ Comfort | Alternative Universe | Original Story by Mikan desu .**

 **Note : Ini kisah hubungan keluarga. Ayah dan Anak. Bukan Sasuke dan Sarada sebagai pasangan Incest :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

FLASHBACK-

Ruang perawatan tersebut terlihat sangat mewah dengan nuansa yang elegan dan berkelas, namun tidak dapat menyembunyikan kesedihan yang kental terasa di ruangan tersebut.

Seorang pri tampan berhelai _raven_ terus saja menggenggam tangan istri tercintanya yang kini terbaling lemah dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Pasca tabrakan hebat tadi siang, Sakura dalam keadaan koma dan itu mengguncang Sasuke sebagai pelaku penabrakan dan juga suami dari Sakura

Sasuke tak pernah menyangka Sakura akan nekat menerjang mobilnya demi melindungi buah hati mereka. Buah hati yang bagi Sasuke hanya membawa kesialan dan petaka dalam pernikahan keduanya.

Anak sial itu kini berada di hadapannya. Jika tidak mengingat tempatnya berada sekarang, dan juga sang istri yang tengah berada dalam keadaan koma, Sasuke tak akan keberatan untuk membunuhnya. Gara-gara dia, gara-gara mahluk itu yang menjadi sumber petaka dalam kehidupan mereka!

Sarada tampak menangis sambil memegang lengan Sakura. Menggoyangkannya sambil berharap sang ibu segera sadar dari tidurnya. Sementara Mikoto, ibu dari Sasuke, dengan sabar dan penuh kasih sayang mengelus puncak kepala cucu satu-satunya tersebut.

"Sabarlah nak, doakan Ibumu segera sembuh." Walau berusaha tegar, wanita cantik paruh baya tersebut tak mampu menyembunyikan getar suaranya. Sakura adalah menantunya yang baik. Bahkan Mikoto menganggap wanita itu seperti putri kandungnya sendiri.

"Ta-tapi Mama akan bangun lagi kan, Nek?!" Tanya gadis kecil itu, menuntut jawaban. Lidah Mikoto terasa kelu untuk menjawab. Bagaimana mungkin dia memberitahu Sarada bahwa kemungkinan Sakura untuk pulih dan sembuh sangat tipis sekali?

"Ma... bangun Ma. Mama jangan tidur terus. Hiiikss- ." Isakan tangis Sarada kian membuat Sasuke muak. Harusnya dia yang berada di posisi sang istri saat ini. Harusnya dia yang mati!

Sarada kembali menggoyang lengan Sakura. Hingga tiba-tiba Sasuke menepis tangan mungil putrinya itu dengan kasar. Kemudian mengelap bagian tangannya yang menyentuh tangan putri kandungnya sendiri.

" PERGI DARI SINI!" Bentak Sasuke tertahan. Berusaha menjaga agar suaranya tidak terdengar hingga keluar kamar perawatan. Namun nyalang matanya menyiratkan kemarahan yang sudah tak tertahankan.

Sarada kecil menatap mengiba ke arah sang Papa. Tangannya yang ditepis dengan cara kasar memang terasa sakit, namun entah mengapa hatinya jauh lebih sakit dengan perlakuan kasar Papa-nya tersebut.

"Sasuke! Jangan kasar begitu pada..." Belum sempat Mikoto menyelesaikan kalimatnya,Sasuke sudah terlebih dulu memotongnya. "JANGAN SENTUH ISTRIKU!" Ujarnya, penuh penekanan pada sosok mungil tak berdosa yang di dalam tubuhnya juga mengalir darah yang sama dengannya tersebut.

Mikoto mendekap Sarada yang mulai terisak menangis. Menenangkannya lewat sebuah pelukan yang penuh kasih sayang.

"Sarada, kita pulang saja ya. Biar Mama nanti Papa mu saja yang menjaganya." Bujuk Mikoto sambil membelai punggung gadis itu penuh saying.

"Tidak mau, Nek! Sarada mau di dekat Mama."

"Ta-tapi sayang..."

Lagi-lagi sebelum Mikoto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah bertindak terlebih dulu. Diseretnya lengan mungil sang putri hingga gadis kecil itu terpaksa pontang -panting mengikuti langkah sang Ayah. Lengan mungilnya terasa sakit dicengkram sedemikian erat oleh lelaki yang merupakan Ayah kandungnya tersebut.

"Papa... sakit Papa!" Keluh Sarada sambil terus diseret Sasuke keluar dari kamar perawatan Sakura. Mikoto hanya bisa mengikuti dengan raut cemas di belakang putra bungsunya tersebut.

Sasuke membuka pintu dengan keras kemudian mendorong kasar gadis kecil itu hingga tubuhnya membentur tembok. Mikoto segera memeluknya dengan wajah iba. Ibu 2 anak itu tahu betapa Sasuke sangat mencintai Sakura. Tapi haruskah berlaku demikian pada putri kandungnya?

"Pergi dari hadapanku! Sebelum aku berpikir untuk membunuhmu!" Dengan raut wajah bak iblis pencabut nyawa, pria berambut _raven_ yang masih terlihat memukau itu melayangkan tatapan intimidasinya pada sang putri semata wayang. Kemudian berbalik badan dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Nek, kenapa Papa bersikap jahat padaku? Apa Papa tidak menyayangiku?" manik onyx yang menurun sempurna serupa sang Ayah menatap intens sang Nenek, lagi=lagi emnuntut sebuah penjelasan atas sikap kasar Ayah kandungnya.

Satu lagi pertanyaan Sarada yang membuat Mikoto sang nenek memilih bungkam seribu bahasa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **====ooooooo======**

Terimakasih sudah mampir ke fict ndak jelas ini. Komentarnya selalu mikan tunggu :) untuk semua teman yang sudah member mikan semangat dan dukungan, terimakasih atas kesempatannya

 _ **Putri. Narutomania : terimakasih sudah menjadi reviewer pertama mikan di fic ini**_ __ _ **benar,Sasu sangat terobsesi pada Sakura makanya menganggap semua yang merenggut perhatian sang istri adalah penghalang yang harus dia singkirkan.**_

 _ **Harika-Chan ELF : ini sudah dilanjut. Terimakasih**_ __ _ **apa Sasu akan makin membenci Sarada? Kita lihat saja ya**_ __

 _ **AyuWahyuni789 : ini sudah dilanjut. Terimakasih**_

 _ **Jesa A : hihihihi rencananya smw masuk ksini tinggal tunggu antrian saja**_ __

 _ **Aulin : hihiiihi nangisnya ko meluk itachi? Bukan sarada?**_ __

 _ **Kici : hhihihii mungkin sejak Negara Api menyerang**_ __

 _ **Haruno Ara UchihaSabaku : terimakasih Ara-chan.**_

 _ **Odes : Terimakasih senpai sudah berkenan mampir dan berbaik hati mereview cerita mikan ini. Mikan sangat tersanjung dengan kebaikan senpai. Silahkan senpai, jika cerita ndak jelas ini dapat menjadi salah satu favorit senpai, itu suatu kehormatan bagi mikan**_ __

 _ **Jey sakura, BlackHead 384 Uchiha lizzy : terimakasih, ini sudah lanjut**_ __

 _ **Fans Anime : kasihan nasib sarada**_ __

 _ **Athena Minev : Mi-mikan ndak nyangka salah satu author fav mikan juga berkenan mereview cerita ini. Suwun senpai. Terimakasih. Maaf ini baru sempat mikan lanjutkan. Maaf jika mengecewakan senpai. Terimakasih sudah mampir ke fic mikan dan salam kenal**_ __

 _ **IkaLutfi97 : hhiihiii Ka Feeya kayak sama siapa ajj. Salam kenal juga ka feeya**_ __ _ **makasih sudah mampir kemari**_

 _ **Siti681 : ini sudah next**_ __ _ **terimakasih siti**_ __


End file.
